


That's a gift

by loid_void



Series: Self-inserts of the Mad Max World [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loid_void/pseuds/loid_void
Summary: The Bullet Farmer's got a new wife





	That's a gift

**Author's Note:**

> (take this story while I procrastinate on writing another story) also since this story is even more icky then my previous one, please read with caution

What was her crime? She was caught breeding with some warboys. A couple of them, actually. Like, five or six.

Did Joe tolerate such behavior? Of course not. She could have easily end up being killed right away, but… She wasn’t killed and is now going to the Bullet Farm with her new “husband”.

He is called the Bullet Farmer, right? Maybe. What a lame name, actually. But, like, he had an actual name. She heard it many times. Kal… Kalashnikov. Yes, something like that. It sounds more pleasant than damned Bullet Farmer, actually. Or at least so she thought.

– Girl, stop wiggling like that. We are almost here.

It was Kalashnikov now. His voice was kind of recognizable. Just like her past owner’s.

“Do all of them sound like… like that?”

To be honest, she was one of those rare occasional wives that were actually willing to breed with him (Joe, to be specific. She didn’t know anything about Kalashnikov yet, but she was ready to breed with him as well). The only one who was just as willing and, dare she say, happy to be there, was Maxie. That breeder boy. A really beautiful being. But even he was meant for Joe’s youngest son, as he told it countless times to her, flaunting and blushing every time he mentioned Rictus, his “big moo” (what a weird nickname).

Welp, no willing breeders for the old man from now on.

Suddenly, a hand circled her hip. That hand could only belong to Kalashnikov. He was the only one in the car besides her and the driver. And since the driver, from where he was sitting, couldn’t really do that, she assumed it was Kalashnikov.

Then, when she checked the hand… Yeah, it really was him. In that weird gear of his. Now that gear really was something extra. Not that Joe’s clothes weren’t just as extra, they were maybe even more extra, but still.

– Why would such a pretty thing like you be thrown out from the Citadel, eh?

– Just… I bred too much with too many people besides the Immortan.

That was a weird thing to say out loud. She looked away a little, hiding behind her always messy fucking piece of hair.

– I see. A little whore then, aren’t we?

There was a little laugh in his voice. But still. Ouchie. That hurt her. But wasn’t that just the truth?

– Yes. Something like that.

Who did she breed with anyway? Oh, at first just with Joe himself. Then she accidentally sneaked out of the Vault (how could anyone do that accidentally though?) and then she found herself in a chamber, full of those pretty chalked warboys. Well, technically there was only like, ten of them (only?) and she really did have a good time. Since then she kept sneaking out to please some warboys and with it to please herself as well. And every month she bred with Joe too. It went like that for a solid couple of months. Until one day, she was found in some distant cave, naked, passed out and messy, with ripped clothes and all the other fun things.

Of course Joe was enraged. He didn’t want to kill her or just throw her at the wretched though (too young and beautiful for that), and obviously the common punishment of sending her to the warboys for them to do whatever they want with her couldn’t work this time (since Joe liked to see his most disobedient wives suffer by the hands of his faithful soldiers. But, like, you can’t rape the willing so it won’t be that much fun).

Kalashnikov also mentioned once that he could easily get away with a beautiful young girl and it was kind of like his birthday approaching, so yes. She was gifted to the Bullet Farmer.

It looked like they have arrived though. She didn’t bother to look around much for she will have a lifetime for that.

– Is this the place?

She could get away with not asking this, actually, because the car (she tried to memorize its name. Peacemaker was how it was called) stopped right there.

– It is. Allow me to help you.

She was gently lifted up and helped down from the car, by Kalashnikov himself. He held her so good though, she could get away with being carried to his chambers like that. But no, she had to be put on her tender little feet to walk into where her new husband has lived.

It was just a simple two-floored building. The bedroom-like thing they were heading to was on the first floor.

– My sweet wasteland whore, please excuse me for this mess. It’s always messy here though so you should get used to it eventually.

He called her a whore again, didn’t he? A fucking wasteland whore. Technically he still wasn’t wrong. She should probably get used not only to Kalashnikov’s messy room, but to this new name as well. Still, it was better than the name Joe gave her (Corn. It was just fucking Corn).

– Are there bullets over there?

– Where?

– No, like, everywhere on the floor.

– I told you to excuse the mess. I’m not planning on cleaning it up anytime soon.

There was a bed of course. A bed that was just four mattresses stacked on each other, with a cover thrown over it messily and a pillow that was… that just was there. She, of course, made a beeline to the bed.

– Surprisingly soft, – she admitted, nodding and wiggling in place. – But how are we going to sleep on this thing?

– Tch. Wait for it a little. I didn’t even have the chance to examine you properly.

Whatever he meant by that.

Seemed like something was approaching, because he finally took off that very extra bullet wig of his and threw it on the bed, right next to the girl.

“He has fine hair. It looks so poofy.”

His heir really was fine. He adjusted it a little (it was in a fancy ponytail) and helped the girl to stand up.

– Now, let me see you.

First, he looked at her hands. Gentle, delicate fingers she had, with neat long nails and everything.

– Must admit, little whore, your hands are sweet. Wonder what pretty things you have done with them before.

Ah, he is at it again.

– Many things, actually. And I plan to keep on doing said things.

– I see… – he lifted her hands up to kiss them and eventually to lick on her fingers.

– Isn’t it me who is supposed to do that?

– I’m just trying to be intimate here, little girl.

He was good at it, she thought. She even smiled a little.

Now here came her hair. It was still messy and it always will be messy no matter how hard she tries. He ran his fingers through those locks of her and sighed gently. Lovingly, even.

And now he proceeded to admire her face. She was still very young and anyone could tell that by just looking at her face. Indeed, she was still very young. When she got to Joe, she was told that “her periods didn’t start yet” (she was told that it’s like when blood is spilling out of her womb. Oh well. Looks like those “periods” didn’t start even by now. Her womb has never bleed yet). Still, it’s not surprising that the mere concept of age of consent was simply erased by time in the wastelands. If somebody saw a girl or boy that looked mature and wanted to fuck them, they simply fucked them.

– So young you are.

– Yes, only sixteen, as Joe told me.

He did one of those “tch”s of his.

– That says nothing to me. What is time anyway in this doomed world, right?

– Indeed.

She felt a very rough thumb on her lips.

– So young and so beautiful. Your lips look really sweet. Kissable, even. And that gentle jawline… Girl, you really are a sweet catch. Those who bred with you were really lucky.

– And now it seems like I’m all yours.

Her mouth was gently opened by said thumb.

– Do you mind it?

– Not even a little.

What kind of question was that? Of course she didn’t mind. Kalashnikov looked really rough and old, in contrast to her. Now that she thought about it, he was just her type.

Suddenly she felt like she really wanted to taste those bruised, chaffed lips of his. And so she straight up circled her hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was more like “she tiptoed to kiss him because damn, the major is tall as hell” though.

He seemed to enjoy the kiss and obviously it wasn’t the first kiss of either of them.

The girl was pulled up close to the old man and they broke the kiss.

– I like how you kiss, sweet little girl.

It was nice to hear words so sweet from his mouth. Suddenly she felt warm and hugged him. It was a small hug, small but tender.

– By the way, what is your name?

Just in right time he decided to ask.

– Uh… It’s Corn.

Kalashnikov actually laughed hard on this, which was pretty understandable.

– Oh… Oh God… Out of all the pretty things he could name you… He named you Corn?

That hysterical laughter of his lasted for a little while before he actually managed to collect himself. The girl (we can call her Corn now) was just affectionately petting his back, waiting for him to calm down.

– We should give you a new, better name, – he started when he finally calmed down. – Just let me think of something fitting.

– Can I help you? It will be my name after all.

He was just thinking, quietly, before he turned to her.

– I couldn’t think of anything better, so from now on, you will be called Cornie.

– Cornie. It’s like… Corn.

– Yes, but more affectionate.

She giggled a little. Yes, that could work.

After a little pause, Kalashnikov spoke up again:

– And now that I know your name, I will ask you to undress for me.

So here it really comes.

– I would gladly undress for you, but… – her voice was a little uncertain and quiet. – How about you undress me?

– Oh. What, are we too lazy?

– I wouldn’t call it that. Just curious about how would those fingers of yours feel against my skin.

They looked really rough and she couldn’t help it but kept wondering about it.

– Such a curious little thing you are. But how can I say no to you, my sweet little whore. Also remind me to find you some more suitable clothes for you. Not these things that barely hide anything.

That was true, actually. Sometimes she felt exposed by them. And they were pretty easy to take off which just made them more uncomfortable.

A little sigh left her mouth when he took off her top though. His fingers really felt amazing. Especially when he touched her breasts with them, from the behind.

– Enjoying yourself, aren’t we?

– Y…yeah… Just enjoying myself.

That was pure bliss actually. Now that she thought about it, no one has ever fondled her breasts this gently, this carefully before. Not even Joe who is known for his very specific ways with ladies. So she just leaned into the touch and let herself relax.

It lasted for a little while. Until he started to move one of his hands down her slender figure slowly and gently. Cornie couldn’t help herself so she moaned a little.

– I can’t believe how easily excited you are. After all you have been touched several times, before, haven’t you?

– But not like this… Oh god.

When he finally took off the remaining piece of cloth and started to gently fondle her privates, she moaned a little louder.

– Keep making those sweet noises for me, sweetheart. You’re making your old man so happy and excited. Can you feel it?

She could feel it because something was poking her from behind. For a second though, she has thought it was a gun. Even though she knew pretty well that it wasn’t.

– Let me help you with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ending all the stories with the beginning of a fuck, that's just what I do. 
> 
> On a sidenote, I highly recommend everyone to read this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133003


End file.
